The New Freelancers
by Koil-Archer
Summary: Wash and Carolina finally take a break, only to get pulled into yet another crazy adventure with a new group of freelancers that is just now surfacing. Takes place after Season 15. I'll admit, I ship CarWash. I'll also admit I suck at writing, and that I need reviews on what I could do to make my writing better. So... Criticism. Thanks! (Rated T because WHY NOT! Probably language.)
1. Meetup

**So, this is something I've been thinking up ever since I finished Red vs Blue Season 10. I just loved the freelancers, and they gave me a lot of ideas! Thanks for at least clicking on this story, even that means a lot to me.**

* * *

"So, why did you bring us here?" asked a man, somewhere in his 20's, as he sat at a bar. The girl sitting next to him just sat silently, long red hair limp on her shoulders.

"I just... Needed a break." she finally answered. The man shook his head, before smoothing back his creamy blond hair.

"That's fine, everyone needs a break now and then." He said, before she shushed him.

"Do you hear that Wash?" she whispered. People were buzzing around; waitresses taking orders, groups of old friends catching up, the usual.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby booth, two armored men sat with their helmets off.

"And you're sure this is the place?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But how can you tell?"

"Ghana, tell me how many bars there are in this town?" The smaller man, Ghana, thought it over before responding. "One..." he replied, seeing the other man's point. Both of the figures sported tired expressions after multiple days of looking. They ate in silence. Ghana started to participate in his favorite public activity, eavesdropping. He kept listening for something interesting, just picking up bits and pieces of conversations before he was jolted by a familiar voice.

* * *

"So, what's next?" asked Wash, finishing his drink.

"I'm sure I recognized that voice..." the girl said.

"Carolina, were taking a break. That means relaxing, and not being paranoid." Wash said slowly, hoping against hope that they weren't going to have to go on another crazy adventure.

"Hey." a voice said suddenly. Wash spun around, reaching for his pistol. "Hey now, calm down... We're just here to talk." said the orange armored soldier in front of him. Carolina had her hand on her pistol as well.

"And what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked. As she looked around, she noticed that some of the patrons had begun to stare.

"Our boss wanted to meet you, but we aren't looking for a fight." the new soldier said calmly, though he had his hands up.

"'We?'" Wash asked suspiciously. Another man, shorter stepped forward. He had crimson and gold armor, and his face was contorted in fear.

"H-He-Hello!" he squeaked out. The orange one stepped forward again.

"My name is Honduras, but I prefer to be called Honda. His name is Ghana. We are friendly. Please don't attack us." he stated carefully.

"So, explain why we should come with you?" Carolina asked.

"Because we know you are freelancers, and we want to make sure that you won't attack our organization." Honduras explained. Carolina took a step forward.

"And why would we attack said organization?"

"Because we are the New Freelancers. We're like... The legal version of Project Freelancer." Honda continued.

"So, we meet your boss... And then what?" Wash asked, confused.

"Then we decide on a way to get along, and have it so you don't come in suddenly and kill us for no reason." Carolina looked down for a second, before snapping her head back up.

"When is the meeting?"

* * *

Walking through the halls of the run-down military base, Carolina already felt paranoid. It had been about a hour since meeting Honduras and Ghana, and after that they had gotten on a pelican and flew into a mountainous region, before landing in what seemed to be a deserted army camp. So far, they had yet to see anyone else.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Washington asked.

"We're sure." Honduras replied in a bored tone. As they kept going further, the group started to hear voices.

"Stop it!" a female voice shouted.

"Oh quit being such a baby, Panama." another female voice replied, though it sounded as if they were stifling a laugh. Honda opened the door and the group of four filed into the gray concrete room. Immediately, everyone there turned to them.

"Hey Honda!" said the two girls, Panama wearing orchid and steel colored armor while the other wore salmon and tan colored armor.

"Hello, Honda." said a gruff voice belonging to a khaki brown armored man sharpening a knife in the corner.

"Hi, Honduras..." said a pale orange armored girl who had just paused practicing with throwing knives.

"Agent Honduras, please bring our guests to the office." said a commanding young voice over the speakers. The group continued on their way, through a series of dusty hallways, into a large cylindrical office. A young man sat in a desk against the left wall. His brown hair was fluffy, evenly spread all around his head. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare into your soul. "Hello, Project Freelancer Agents Washington and Carolina. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, his voice monotone and borderline robotic.

"Hello..." Wash trailed off, realizing he didn't know his name.

"Karl." the man finished. "I do hope we can work out a way that we don't attack eachother?" he said, though it was unclear if it was a statement or a question.

"That depends. Explain you organization." Carolina said in her commanding tone.

"We are the New Freelancers. We are helping out this world and others as much as we can. We are like Project Freelancer, except we are actually legal. We have a ranking board, agent names are based on countries, and we hold tournament matches monthly to see how our agents progress." the man explained.

"Mind if we stick around a bit?" Carolina asked.

"I don't mind at all." he responded.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **PLEASE! This is my first story that I'm going to try to complete! I understand if it sucks, but at least tell me what I did wrong so I can improve! I appreciate your constructive criticism, as long as it's not just hate.**


	2. Albania

**Author's Note**

 **So, I figured that I could do a chapter dedicated to a side character every so often. You don't have to read them, and they probably won't matter much. This is mainly to give me a break and some practice every so often. Anyway, if you do want to avoid them, then here's the schedule: 2, 5, 7, 10, 12, 15, 17, 20... See the pattern? Yeah. The only thing you might want to check these for, is I often put the meanings of different terms that I'll probably use later. So even if you don't read the chapter, check the AN out.**

* * *

"Dammit!" she yelled in frustration. Her white and blue hayabusa helmet clattered to the ground as she tore it off her head, glaring at the leader board in the front of the room. Second place. How could she have lost? She had been number one for a reason. She stalked over to the shooting range, prepping her specialized sniper rifle.

"Hello, Agent Albania. Are you ready to begin?" said the computerized voice of the AI that ran all of the training.

"I'm ready. I want six rounds, high difficulty." Albania replied.

"Shooting range training begins... Now." the AI stated. She fired repeatedly, hitting a bulls eye with every shot. She watched the targets as they morphed in her mind. She now saw the face of her rival. She continued to fire, but her shots were getting sloppier. "Two out of sixty nine targets missed. 94.9% accuracy. That is 0.5% better than your current record."

"Restart." Albania said. And she repeated the process.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Albania was silent. She ignored the sisters walked by, gossiping to each other about anything and everything. She ignored as New Zealand glared at her, angry that he couldn't go a day without being told what to do. She ignored everything, until a familiar blue and white armored figure walked by. Albania snapped her head to the side, glaring at the girl before her. She was holding her EOD mask at her side, allowing her short, reddish-brown hair to puff outwards. Her brown eyes stared at Albania, before she did a heel-turn and walked away.

* * *

The mess hall was silent as Albania ate her lunch. Most of the others were either training or off on a mission, so the only other agent there was Ecuador. Five more agents would arrive tomorrow, five more agents who could end up being better than her... She perished the thought. Everything would be fine, she just had to remain calm. She was one of the agents chosen to test the new agents skills tomorrow.

* * *

The two agents circled around the middle of the maze-like arena, watching each other carefully. Albania rushed forward, hoping to take the other agent by surprise. The opposing agent, a sea-green spartan, rolled to the side. He then kicked forward with his legs, sending Albania into the wall with the force of the kick. She quickly brought herself up and pulled out the newest training gun version of a SMG, "GG3M". She fired in the general direction of her opponent, only to find he had fled into the maze. She slowly stalked forward, into the foggy labyrinth. She knew that the training room had the best tech in the complex, with fog machines and thousands of different combinations for the maze. Every tile on the floor could rise at the start of the match, and it was random which ones rose. They could even rise at different levels, anywhere from less than a quarter of a foot all the way to triple the height of the tallest agents. She could hear his footsteps now, and slowly turned in an attempt at cutting him off... Only to find a dead end. She heard a click and swung around, raising the GG3M. He was walking past the inlet of her little corridor. She took her chance an sprayed the air with bullets.

"CRAP!" he shouted as he dove for cover. The two lights on his left arm turned red, and the entire limb shifted slightly before it locked up. He tried to stand, only to find his lower left leg had also been hit.

"Hey there." He looked up just in time for his head to be frozen in place by Albania's GG3P, the third version of the training pistol.

* * *

Only one of the recruits won their match. They were good, but they could only get so far. Belarus had already climbed to fifth place, before he had his first loss. All the others were still pretty low, and one of them was unlucky enough not to be on the leader board at all. It had been about a week since Albania's spar against Laos. She was now eating lunch.

"May I have a seat?" Laos asked.

"Sure." They ate in silence.

* * *

Albania slowly knocked on the door.

"Who... Who's there?" a timid voice replied.

"It's me, Albania! Let me in, Ghana!"

"Okay, you can come in." Ghana said. Albania stepped inside, smiling.

* * *

Albania sat in the mess hall with her friends. Honda was telling fake stories of his heroism. Ghana was sitting across from him, eating quietly. Ghana's friend, Congo, was loudly munching on a cookie. The group eventually dispersed when Ghana, Honduras, and Western Sahara were called to the office for a mission. Something about reds and blues...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, that was a little bit of Albania! I'm gonna try to make these chapters a little longer from now on. Scratch that, a lot longer! I myself hate such short chapters. Just a side note, all of this takes place before Washington and Carolina get there. Finally, a little bit about training here! During a match all participants have a kind of suit on their armor. It's like laser tag, except you can see the lasers. Because they aren't lasers. They're training bullets. Also, training guns are named like "GG(Version)(Weapon)". A list of every training gun, including what weapon it is:**

 **\- GG1P (Basic Pistol)** **[Banned in Competition] {Because Better Versions Available}**

 **\- GG2P (Ranged Pistol)**

 **\- GG3P (Stronger Lower Range Pistol)**

 **\- GG2M (Basic SMG)** **[Banned in Competition]** **{Because Better Versions Available}**

 **\- GG3M (More Accurate SMG)**

 **\- GG1S (Great Bolt Action Shotgun)**

 **\- GG2S (Basic Pump Shotgun)** **[Banned in Competition]** **{Because Better Versions Available}**

 **\- GG3S (Better Pump Shotgun)**

 **\- GG1A (Bad Assault Rifle)**

 **\- GG2A (Worse Assault Rifle)** **[Banned in Competition]** **{Because Better Versions Available}**

 **\- GG3A (Meh Assault Rifle)**

 **\- GG1R (Overpowered Sniper Rifle) [Banned in Competition]** **{Because Too Good}**

 **\- GG3R (Good Sniper Rifle)**

 **\- GG2L (Extremely Overpowered Rocket Launcher) [Banned in Competition]** **{Because Too Good}**


	3. AN 1

I am so... SO... Sorry for the lack of updates! I've run into so many setbacks... It's extremely frustrating.

One of my biggest problems was my computer sucks. It died for a few weeks, which really sucked.

Another problem was that while I did have time... I ran into some serious writer's block. So that sucked.

And yet another problem was I had most of my plans for this story on a flash drive... Which then got broken. I'm an idiot sometimes, and I'll admit that it wasn't one of my best moments when I thought: "Oh! I know! I'll just **store all my plans on a very breakable external storage device and then not back them up**! I has a smart!"

So, yeah... Really sorry about the wait! But don't worry, I already have the next chapter planned out, so I should be able to finish it soon.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
